


Late

by ETE (E_T_E)



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Cute story, GinHiji - Freeform, M/M, Short, also hijigin if you want, dunno what tag put, gin is like 38 omg, they're married omfg, this is in edo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_T_E/pseuds/ETE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>is their fifth anniversary and Hijikata planned made it special... But...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

The bastard was late... Too late. They should be having their romantic dinner for their fifth anniversary!.  
And where was the bastard!?... That was a good question.  
That son of a bitch... He forgot for sure!... Fuck... This should be their special night, whit a romantic dinner... Shit... He efforted this time, he had highs expectations in this, but... For sake of Lord!, they were a married couple!, old enough to make shits like that!.  
C'mon! 8 years together!. He got no excuses for this... That bastard. This wasn't important enough for him!?.  
Well... Hijikata knew that it could be embarrassing and corny for each other, but... Wasn't that the sense of this? 

Hijikata wasn't angry anymore... He was sad. Maybe their relationship was getting monotonous?. He hated it... He hated it feeling this... Insecure of himself, but he couldn't help it!. He love him... He love the dumbass so much.  
Who would say that the ex-vice-commander could get in love again, get married and... With a man... And with that man.  
Shit, this wasn't the first time he felt like this about the asshole, insecure and with a broken heart. But this is what love was, feeling a lot of mixed emotions and feelings. 

He felt the drops falling over his face, passing by his cheeks and lips, tasting the salt from them.  
When he could relax himself, he blew his nose the most hard he could. He breathed deeply, and took the decision to go to sleep and send everything to the hell. 

***

When he was getting asleep, he heard the principal door opening and the keys against the table. His full body got tensed and felt how the anger returned.  
When the door of the room opened, he was ready to take the shit out of him. But somehow his body didn't move, he felt how Gintoki suited on the bed next to him, getting closer and held him with one arm.  
He was going to yell at him, but when he spoke... 

“Sorry for being so late.... It wasn't my intention that things ended up like that”. He kissed his neck and continued. 

“Otose fainted...”. His body got tensed even more...He was mistaken... 

“She's good now, but the damn granny gave us a great scare”. He kissed his neck again and sighed... 

“Happy Anniversary, my love. ”. Few moments later he fell asleep. 

With his eyes wet, he grabbed the warm arm around him, and said...

“Happy Anniversary ...my sweet sugar freak”

 

Fin ❤

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction in English! Well I want to keep in clear that I don't have anyone how a pre-reader, soooooo if is there something wrong tell me :). Well... About the fic... Is a AU but still in edo and hiji is the commander now and gin still wants to work on the Yorozuya after all (but he's a madao) . AND THEY R MARRIED! LIVING TOGETHER yeaaa!!!  
> Pd: I love hiji being insecure and jealous and with his heartbroken he's sooooooooo cuuuuuteeee.. Ya i'mma sadist :D


End file.
